l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Crane Clan Army
The Crane Clan Army was the military might of the Crane Clan. The Crane rarely maintains more than two armies at a time, despite having a relative high amount of samurai. This might seem a poor decision due much animosity towards the Crane from other clans, but the political strength of the Crane had compensated for this. Masters of War Web Supplement, pp. 2-3 Kakita Army The Kakita Army was the First Army of the Crane Clan. It consisted mostly of regular infantry, and also including the majority of the clan’s archers. Emerald Empire: Third Edition, p. 218 Army Composition Below were some of the legions and units present in the Kakita Army: Daidoji Army The Daidoji army was the Second Army of the Crane Clan, and was typically responsible for the defense of the Clan's southern borders with the Scorpion Clan and Crab Clan. Its headquarters was located in the Daidoji Training Grounds. Historically there had been few open conflicts with the Crab or Scorpion, and as such the Daidoji had most often been fielded against the many encounters with the Lion Clan. The Daidoji were traditionally send into service first in most conflicts, and was the main force used by the Crane in the War of Silk and Steel against the Dragon Clan. In essense the Daidoji Army could be said to defend all the borders of the Crane, while the Kakita and Doji army defended what was within the borders. Organization The Daidoji separated their forces into battalion strength units they called Cadres, formed by 300 men each. They provided scouting and reconnaissance for a specific area of the Crane holdings, though each could move at high speed to cover a developing problem. Clan War: Crane Army Expansion, pp. 62-63 Reputation The Daidoji Army had a poor reputation for questionable conduct, but their ruthless tactics were none the less highly effective. Their tactics had been the same for centuries and were unlikely to change, but the disbanding of the Daidoji Harriers in 1169 by the Crane Clan Champion Doji Domotai caused some necessary changes. Even though the disbanding of the Harriers and destruction of their base of operations, Shiro Giji, was done in relative secrecy, the Daidoji army had emerged determined to prove their true worth emphasizing strength of arms over sabotage and similar dubious tactics. Tactics Despite this focus on honor the Daidoji still emplied tactics some would consider "dishonorable", but such hasd always been their way and one of their main reasons for their success over the years. Attacking supply lines, setting traps or ambushes awere among their most traditional tactics. Recent Deployments The Daidoji Army was deployed to the south of the Crane lands in their third conflict with the Crab Clan with regards to the two clan's claims to the Yasuki lands. The Crane were forced back little by little, but the Daidoji made the Crab pay for every foot gained. Army Composition Below were some of the legions and units present in the Daidoji Army: *